The Coordinator of Department 64
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! Species | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Status | } |- ! Occupation | } |- ! Affiliation | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The Coordinator of Department 64, known to the Ancient Ones as the Guardian, is an influencial figure in the Black Hearts galaxy and a major protagonist in Black Hearts: Cataclysm and Black Hearts: Apocalypse. He is the same race as the Punishers, able to shapeshift and live indefinitely if not killed. The Coordinator uses his abilities to keep the world in balance and bring justice to the galaxy. Biography Born on a planet in the Ro sector thousands of years ago, he was turned into a liquid-based life form with the rest of his species after the Atlanteans utilized a superweapon on his homeworld. It was then that the Coordinator gained the ability to shapeshift. His species was rather primitive, and bent on using their new powers for revenge, calling themselves "The Punishers". The Coordinator fought for the Punishers and he contributed to several key victories against the Alliance of Planets (consisting of the Atlanteans and the Old Hierarchy). However, in one battle, he was separated from the other Punishers and found himself in an ancient cave on a planet located at the edge of the galaxy. There, he encountered the Keeper, a "memory" of one of the Ancient Ones. It is unknown what transpired within that cave, and the Coordinator spoke to no one about it. However, when he emerged, he was drastically changed. He separated himself from the Punisher hive mind and instead of being bent on revenge, he was determined to bring justice to the galaxy. However, he did not stop his kinsmen from destroying the Atlanteans, for he knew that they must be stopped. Over the next thousands of years, the Coordinator watched the events of the galaxy carefully and examined every little detail of what happened. When he saw the need, he intervened, often indirectly. He has shaped the Earth's history, being involved in various events. He poisoned Alexander the Great to prevent further conquests. He murdered Gaius Cassius Longinus, took his identity, and planned the assassination of Julius Caesar. He manipulated the life of Adolf Hitler, causing the death of his mother along with other tragedies to turn him into the dictator we know today. Some of his actions may seem evil, though it is always for the best of intentions, for he has seen the future, and he knows what must be done. Now, the Coordinator has become more involved in galactic affairs than he ever has been, creating and commanding Department 64. He knows that the universe has fallen out of balance, despite his best efforts. Personality Although among the smartest and most powerful people in the galaxy, the Coordinator does not act with supremecy. He does not lead, but merely coordinates. His skills lay in planning, and the true leader of Department 64 (the one who actually directs the actions of the group) is in fact Agent Vortex. He is a great thinker, and in the disguise of Cassius, Caesar remarked that "He thinks too much; such men are dangerous." He, however, is not much of a doer, being careful not to intervene at the wrong time or get involved too much. The Coordinator is highly manipulative, as shown by his numerous interventions. Trivia *The Coordinator is one of the only people who can hold their ground alone against Nemo. *Although he does not appear in Black Hearts: The Original Game and Black Hearts: Bounty Hunters, he plays a vital role in both games. It was in fact he who took the form of a Mollika, luring Sentient to kill the Emperor's Blade. Category:Characters Category:Department 64 Members